1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat of an automobile, an airplane, a ship, a train and the like and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known various methods of fixing a seat cover of a seat back of a vehicle seat. For example, JP-A-2013-102855 discloses a method of connecting and fixing an end of a seat cover in a groove formed on a backboard at a backside of a seat back. In this method, a carpet is adhered on a surface of the backboard. An end of the carpet is also inserted in the groove of the backboard, like the end of the seat cover.
However, according to the method of JP-A-2013-102855, it is necessary to not only insert and fix the end of the seat cover in the groove of the backboard but also insert and adhere the end of the carpet in the groove, which requires cumbersome operations and deteriorates productivity.